


Why We're Always in The Kitchen

by noctiscorvus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, blowjob, sexy times in the kitchen, yeah you heard right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's going to Hell, he's certain of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why We're Always in The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my SPN RP.

Sam sat on the counter, head leaning back against the cupboard behind him, soft pants and low moans escaping past his wet and kiss-bruised lips.  
He's got a hand buried in the angel's hair, tightening the grip every time teeth lightly scrapes sensitive skin or he sucks with just the right amount of pressure.  
He's pretty sure Lucifer doesn't even notice his hand, only reacting to the moans and hitching of Sam's breath with a hum.

And when he hums? Fuck, but Sam's is 100 percent sure he's using his Grace, because he feels it going right through him, body and soul. His hips make an attempt to buck up, to go deeper, but Lucifer won't have that, a hand keeping his hips down with a near painful hold.  
The Devil hadn't liked it when Sam had thrust up earlier, purely on instinct when the hot, yet somehow still cold, and wet mouth took him in.

He also hadn't liked the mark Dean had left on his hip, sucking and biting around the skin till the 'D' was lost in angry red marks. That was after he'd kissed the not quite healed cut, Grace making Lucifer's lips tingle as he healed the skin.  
The Fallen angel could be confusing at times and frustrating at others, but Sam was sure that Lucifer actually cared about him, would bet his soul on it.

A dirty, needy noise breaks free from him as Lucifer sucks on the head, his tongue teasing the slit and God does he learn fast!  
Sam pants as the pleasure builds up more, indescribable heat, coming from somewhere deep within, pooling at the bass of his spine.  
They've been at this for a good 10 minutes now, Lucifer licking, sucking, kissing, tasting his dick like it's something precious, that it holds some kind of answer to an impossible question.  
Sam's not sure if he's always like this, savouring and enjoying every little aspect of the things he likes, or if Dean taught him how to drag it out, while keeping him on the edge like this, teasing him till he nearly begged for it.  
He isn't sure which thought he likes best.

Lucifer uses his Grace again, tongue burning hot with it, causing Sam to hiss out in pleasure "Oh Go-Nggh!"  
The angel is also pretty good at preventing his father's name from being spoken in vain during sex, going down on Sam till he hits the back of his throat and slips beyond.  
He's at a temporary loss for any coherent words as he clutches at the soft blond hair.

Sam starts up a chant of the Morning Star's name, earning himself another sinful hum as Lucifer bobs up, sucking like he's afraid to let go, and down, all tongue and wetness.  
It's a perfect balance of want and lust. Or maybe just lust, quite frankly Sam doesn't care.  
It's hot, it's good and Jesus, but he's probably getting one of the best blowjobs in his life from the Devil and that thought is just turning him on even more.

His hips thrust up, he can't help it, not when he's this close, almost like he's walking a tightrope on the edge and fuck, Lucifer just moved his hand and let him, let's Sam thrust and buck and drive so deep into the willing mouth that's it's no wonder he's crying out his name.  
Hips off the counter, hand pushing the Devil's head down more, as something is set off inside him, like a small nuke, the heat overwhelming and scorching him inside out till he's a shaking, trembling mess that can only grin.  
It was good, so fucking good, and he tries to convey this to Lucifer by patting his head, forcing his eyes open, because they seemed to have closed at some point.

When he focuses, it's on Lucifer licking his lips and looking somewhat startled and more thoughtful than one should be with cum dripping down their chin like that.  
Sam's sure he's going to Hell, tugging at the angel's shirt till he gets the hint and leans in for the kiss, but atleast he'll be in excellent company.


End file.
